


five minutes alone

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Impala Sex, Interrupted Sex, M/M, One Shot, Only if you squint - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, Traumatized Sam Winchester, teasing Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Castiel desperately wants to be able to use his hands, either wrapping one around his aching cock, or even just to tangle them in his boyfriend's hair. But Dean had instructed him not to, so here he lies, back pressed obediently against the leather seat in the boys' car, hands clasped neatly above his head, while his hole is ravaged by Dean Winchester's tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is supposed to be tbh, its just a smutty little destiel one shot that I wrote at 3am while trying to find motivation to finish/continue writing my WIP fics.

"Oh- father, yes,” Castiel breathes, letting his head fall back against the seat on the Impala with a thud. While dominant fingers card through his hair, making him shiver. “Oh, yes Dean, do that again, only slower.”

The man obliges, licking over his angel's hole, slower this time, eager to make his boy feel good. Castiel desperately wants to be able to use his hands, either wrapping one around his aching cock, or even just to tangle them in his boyfriend's hair. But Dean had told him not to, so here he lies, back pressed obediently against the leather seat in the boys' car, hands clasped neatly above his head. Causing a lax arm to slouch enough to cover his eyes while he focuses on holding onto as much pleasure as possible. 

The man is very good with his tongue, and knowing Sam is just across the parking lot, makes it so much hotter for the angel. 

"C'mon Dean, please... St-stop teasing and fuck me!" He whines, holding his lower lip between his teeth. 

Dean sits up and smirks, licking his lips seductively, "You think you're open enough now, sweet heart?" 

Castiel lets out an almost pained moan as he nods, head vigorously bobbing up and down, long after the question had been answered. 

"Really; you think you're ready for my cock, now, kitten?" Dean teases, leaving a trail of kisses up the man's chest avoiding his leaking cock. "'re you sure you're not gonna be torn apart again? That it's not gonna be too much for you?"

The darker haired man just nods again, his legs beginning cramp up in the tight environment. 

"Y-yes - oh father- please... Fuck! Dean-" 

Dean gives in, lining up his cock and pressing inside the tight heat, holding back a groan of pleasure when he hears footsteps approaching...

"Wait," Dean pauses, listening for a moment. 

"Ugh, Dean I don't care who hears us, just fuck me already!" 

The pair don't even have time to continue once the words leave the angel's mouth.

They both hear a pounding on the passenger side window, and Dean halts, looking over his shoulder, unsurprised to find his -annoyed- baby brother only a few inches away from where his cock is currently buried inside of his angel. 

"Seriously? I was gone 5 minutes!" Sam sighs. 

The older Winchester boy laughs for a moment before holding up a finger to his brother, indicating that they will only be a moment. He turns back to his boyfriend with a smirk and starts pounding into him. 

Sam shakes his head in disbelief and turns away, leaning against the car and trying to erase what he'd just seen, from his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in any other pairings / rarepairs, comment and let me know<3


End file.
